


a wonderful time after all

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, First Meetings, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pre-Relationship, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy's parents convince her to go to summer camp where she finds a reason to actually like the cheesy place.





	a wonderful time after all

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Pipsy & Summer Camp

Daisy found the whole idea of summer camp to be cheesy, if she’s being honest so of course, her dad would be a big fan of the idea.

 

“Come on, Daisy…everyone needs this experience,” says Cal with a bright grin on his face.

 

Jiaying smiles fondly at her family.

 

Giving in, she knows if she really doesn’t have a good time then she wouldn’t have to go back.

 

“I think you will have a wonderful time, darling,” says Jiaying.

 

So, she finds herself at one of those sleep away camps, unsure of what she’s getting herself into.

 

Looking around, the people were about what she expected.

 

Her eyes meet the gaze of another girl and she smiles.

 

Daisy smiles back while fighting the strange urge to blush.

 

Maybe, just may this summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\--

Arts and Crafts were never her thing so of course, that’s where Daisy finds herself.

 

She stares at the rocks that she’s supposed to turn into some kind of art and frowns because really, what kind of idea is this? Glaring at the rocks in hopes they’ll give her an idea of what to do with them but nothing comes from it.

 

“What did those rocks ever do to you?” asks a voice.

 

Looking up, she sees the girl from the first day of camp she smiled at.

 

“Let’s just say making art with rocks is not my forte,” replies Daisy with a shrug.

 

“Can I sit down?” the other girl asks, gesturing at the seat next to her.

 

“You can, if you tell me your name,” says Daisy flirtatiously.

 

“Piper, you can call me Piper and you are?” answers Piper.

 

“I’m Daisy.”

 

She takes the seat on the bench and grabs some rocks from the pile and puts them in front of her. Then looks over at Daisy.

 

“So, we can make whatever we want with the rocks?” asks Piper.

 

“Yup, whatever we want using the supplies on the table,” answers Daisy.

 

Looking at the supplies provided, there’s a lot to work with and she knows she does want to try to make something even though she has no idea what. It occurs to do something simple since she’s not confident in her skills.

 

Eventually an idea comes to Daisy and she goes with it.

 

“There! Done!” she says.

 

Sitting in front of her on the table, is frog rock – several rocks put together and painted to look like a frog.

 

“Very nice,” compliments Piper.

 

Then Daisy looks over at what her new friend made and blushes.

 

It’s a group of rocks put together then painted to look like a big daisy.  It’s cute and not something someone’s ever done before and as cheesy as it is, she likes it.

 

She meets Piper’s gaze then realizes she’s blushing too.

 

“I wanted to make something for the cute girl I saw on my first day here,” comments Piper before Daisy can ask.

 

Feeling brave, she leans over and kisses Piper on the cheek.

 

“Thank you,” replies Daisy.

 

This whole summer camp thing is definitely looking up and Daisy’s sure her mom is right – she will have a wonderful time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
